


Bedroom adventures of the three caballeros

by orphan_account



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of my favorite gay birds, Jose, Panchito and Donald
Relationships: Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles, José Carioca/Donald Duck, José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles, José Carioca/Panchito Pistoles
Comments: 17
Kudos: 55





	1. Buck like a bronco, ride like a cowboy

Donald was on an adventure with his family. Again. Carioca and Pistoles had been lounging around, snuggling and playing music. Jose practiced his black magic, and Panchito cooked and baked.

It was nearing sunset at the house the three birds shared.

While the sun lowered, a feeling was rising in Panchito. He needed Jose. His Ze. But where was the Brazilian Parrot?

A slow tapping noise came from the backyard while Jose hummed a tune, tantalizing and familiar although he had never heard it before.

~"meu amor, meu maior amor, é por você que me levanto todas as manhãs."~

Panchito only sort of understood portuguese, but always loved it when Jose used it. Panchito melted into the lyrics as he made his way towards Ze.

Jose was not aware that Panch was behind him until he nipped at the green bird's neck feathers.

Whipping around and grabbing the side of Panchito's unbuttoned shirt, he pressed the rooster against a wall.

"Mi amor?" Pistoles whispered, tugging at the brim of the oversized soccer jersey Ze wore around the house sometimes.

Leaning deeply into Pancho, Jose whispered.

"My dear, love, what is it that you want?"

A loving voice was thinly veiled as a threat came from Ze's beak into Panche's neck.

Panchito opted for action instead of words.

His hips rolled into Jose, red and green feathers colliding.

Jose almost let the chicken win him over. After relishing in bliss for a few moments, he backed away from Panchito, smirking.

"Meu pequeno pau doce, if that is what you would like you have to play by my rules."

Rocking back and forth on his feet, Panchito blurted

"Si! Si! Anything for you mi amor!"

A smirk spread across Jose's beak. He had a very nasty plan.

"Aaaaaanythiiiiingggg?"

Oh no! Panch had no idea what he had gotten himself into?

"Eehh...si?"

Jose grabbed Panchito and pushed him into a chair, holding him down with magic, then the parrit sauntered out of the room, in search if rope.

Oh boy was the rooster in trouble. Big trouble.

Trouble with Jose was the most delightful kind of trouble. Panch could always back out and use the safe word (fajitas, courtesy of Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González III Pistoles™).

Ze was back, and laid the strips of rope down by Panchito, making sure that the red feathered bird wouldn't get up until told, Jose pushed down on Panchito's plumage with his hand, slowly sliding down till he reached the chickens pants.

'oh carajo! What have I done!? I've made a monster!'

Panchy joked to himself, shivering as Ze undid his pants. His tail feathers shook, wiggling out of the back of the chair he was in.

Jose picked up his boyfriends skinny rooster legs and sat them on his shoulder as he slid his pants down to his ankles, exposing Pistoles's groin.

They were off! Finally!

The green parrot picked up the strips of rope, securing each of Panchito's arms and legs to the chair, looking up after he tied every knot to make sure it was loose enough to not be painful.

Oh, how Jose loved Panchito. He loved him so much, but Ze was too mischievous to just do what Panchi wanted the simple way.

Panch was cold with only his unbuttoned flannel on, but the warmth from the window and Jose's heat.....

Jose was walking away.

Why was he walking away, Panchito wondered.

(He has no idea, the horny little chicken)

"Stay still. Stay quiet, then maybe I'll let you come"

Panchy was so close to opening his mouth and asking a question. He did not though. Thank God.

"Well it's a marvelous night for a moon dance~"

Jose sang, winking at Panchito as he danced towards the bed. Ze made his tail feathers swoop around and wiggle, just to toy with Pancho.

Twisting the hem of his jersey, on the bed with Panchito tied to a chair less than a foot away, Jose began to lift his shirt over his head.

A blush spread across all of Pistoles's face, turning him maroon.

Jose arranged all the pillows on the bed behind him, setting them to where he could sit up and watch Panchito's reaction to what he was about to begin.

(Authors note: TURN BACK NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT EL SMUT. IT IS GOING TO GET MORE SMUTTY. so uh yeah. On a scale of innocent(0) to explicit(10) it'll be about an 8. You have been warned)

Donal was the only Caballero with an actual pau, so the dynamic without the duck is littered with toys.

Jose was prepared, smirking wildly at Panchito, Ze rubbed his green feathers, chuckling as Panch visibly struggled to stay still while Jose continued stroking his plumage.

Jose found his cloaca, rubbing around until it opened, already moist from excitement. He sunk one finger in, his hole growing in diameter.

Panchito was a deep maroon, his entire body heated with desire. He almost gave into his bodily temptations, watching as his boyfriend got himself off while staring at Panchi.

Jose shivered, then crawled over to the bedside. He leaned over and grabbed the box hidden under the bed. Searching for his favorite toy, the same shade of red as Panchito's feathers. He returned to his spot in front of Panch, laying the cock on the bed and lining it up. He sunk down, sitting fully after a few seconds of bobbing up and down.

Ze rolled his head back, then down, moving his eyes to make eye contact with his incredibly flustered boyfriend tied and watching him. A certain spot in Panchito's fiery red plumage became darkened with a small amount of liquid. Just what Jose wanted.

He sprang up, removing the dildo and walking over to Panchito, holding a different toy in his grip. He sat it right by the rooster, then grabbed Panchie's stomach feathers, tugging and pulling just to try him.

Panchito stayed still. And silent.

"Oh, meu bom passarinho favorito, Panchito Romero Miguel Junipero Francisco Quintero González III Pistoles, you can talk. Stay still, but you can falar."

"Ze! Jose! How could you do this to me? You know how hyper I am! Escpecialmente when you're doing that! Carioca, this is the last tome I agree to doing ~aaanything~"

He knew that was false. That parrot could trick him into compliance with almost anything.

"My dear, meu bem, you know you enjoyed yourself, and it'll be better, sim?"

"Si, si...."

Jose leaned in and kissed Panchito, sitting on his lap. He got up after a second, and searched around for Panchie's sombrero. Ze grabbed it, placed it on his head and returned to Pancho.

"Tudo bem, hora de você me ensinar sobre montar um bronco. Buck. Come on. You can"

Jose coaxed the shy movement out of Panchie, while reaching down to find his cloaca, rubbing, rubbing, pressing and needing until Panch was as open as him.

Panchito moaned, bucking up into Jose's fingers as he was commanded.

"Mmmhm~ good cavalo, you can do it, c'mon, mais difíceis~"

Jose pulled his fingers away as Panchito began bucking harder and harder, then stopped when he realized Jose was moving away.

Carioca grabbed the toy he had moved near Chito's leg. It was, of course, a double sided strap on.

Jose put it on, letting a moan escape his curved beak.

"Mi amoooooOOOOOooor! Share! Compartiiiirrrr!!!!!!"

"Hmmm....."

Panchito stared deeply into Jose's sharp brown eyes, pleading.

"Dinheiro para mim, Ito" (buck for me, Ito)

Panchito complied, feeling the toy slide nearer and nearer to his cloaca.

"Oh, goo....good..."

Jose cupped Panche's face kissing him, and repositioning himself so Chito got what he wanted.

"Ah! Mi amor! Mi amor, te amo mucho!" (My love, my love I love you so much)

Jose still had on Panchito's sombrero, and he pulled it as Panch bucked, then replacing his hands on Panchi's stomach, pulling on his red plumage.

(The grande finale)

Jose grinded against Panchito, bumpily trying to get him to go harder.

"Y...you... You like...haAh....você go..o..sta quando eu te mont..tto como..oooOOo um cowboy, meu bron...haAhh...co, na..a..a..o?" (You like it when I ride you like a cowboy, my bronco, no?)

"Ah, s...sí mi gaucho"

They both shook, shivering in anticipation and pleasure, riding out their orgasm.

(Wholesome aftercare!!)

Panchito sat forward, and Jose adjusted into him. They snuggled, both panting and smiling wildly.

Jose removed the sombrero from his head and sat it on Panchi, then standing on weak legs and removing the strap on. He went and sat it in the bathroom sink, coming back to untie his pretty birdy boyfriend. Jose kissed Chito's thighs, done with the restraints, throwing them across the room.

"You did so well staying still and quiet. Did you like that?"

Panchito nodded, loving the way Ze always took care of him after anything rough or rowdy. Panch stood and hugged the parrot, holding his hand as they walked and collapsed on the bed.

"Te amo, mi bebé"

"Eu te amo mais"

"No way"

They snuggled into each other.

"Sim"

They fell asleep, naked as can be.


	2. AFTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fic about aftercare cus that shit be important

There was something wrong, something about the way Donald had his beak curving and wobbling funny.

Pulling away from Donald, Jose pushed Panchito back with his arm. Donal' didn't realize that the boys had pulled away, opening his beak slowly and hesitantly.

"F....faji....fajitas...."

That was the safe word.

The duck cowered, scared his boyfriends might resent him for stopping their fun.

"Donald, baby. It's ok. Let's get you out hm?"  
Donald nodded, blushing.

Panchito had a soft tone, only slightly above a whisper. It was like honey.

Jose removed all of the restrictions that held Donald, gently releasing him.

Chito got off of the bed and grabbed a blanket from the floor, handing it to Don with a reassuring smile.

Ze sat behind the duck and left small kisses on his cheek, massaging his arms and legs softly.

"Te amo, mi pato. Te quiero mucho"  
Donald looked down. He felt guilty for using the safe word.

"Are you sure you aren't mad at me?"  
A look of confusion spread across Jose and Panchito's faces.

"Meu amor, why would we be louco?"  
"I said the safeword."  
Ito and Ze looked worried. Very worried. The look they exchanged told Panchito to let the Parrot explain.

"Oh love, who told you that you shouldn't use the safeword?"  
Donald shrugged, tears forming in his eyes as he looked away from his boyfriends.

"Meu bem, do not worry. You are allowed to tell us to stop. We would prefer it if you did everytime you are uncomfortable. Amor, you are perfect."  
"Si. We love you. We would never be mad at you for telling us to stop."  
The duck pulled a coy but sincere smile, salty tears streaming down his face.

"You did so good. Such a good boy, Donald. I love you."  
The praise and comfort, warmth and soft rhythm of Ze's hands rubbing, caressing his muscles. Donald was safe.

He felt safe, wrapped in a cocoon of expectance and love.

"Sing to me?"  
The white feathered bird nestled in to Jose as Panchito grabbed his guitar, plucking a couple strings that led to a strum.

"What would you like to hear?"  
Ze whispered into Donald's ear, still massaging the abused duck.

Donald shrugged, content with anything as long as it was his boyfriends singing.

Chito held the guitar gently, his legs crossed, white arms resting around the instrument. He smiled at Jose.

Strumming softly, the rooster opened his beak.

"We're three caballeros.....  
Three gay caballeros  
They say we are birds of a feeeaaatherr~  
We're happy amigos,  
no matter where he goes,

The one, two and three goes"

Panchito tapped himself, then Donald, then Ze at that part.

Donald's tears began to dry, and he turned, pointing to his black water cup beside the bed.

"Ok, ok meu patinho. Hold on."  
The green bird leaned over and grabbed the duck's cup, handing it to him gently whole keeping one hand near it.

"Obrigado"  
Chito sat his guitar down by the bed, crawling over to his loves delicately. He flopped over, holding Donald like a stuffed animal, cuddling into Jose under the blanket.

Just as the rooster got comfortable, Ze's stomach growled, shortly followed by Panchito's.

"Shall I go cook?"  
The other two birds nodded.

"You know that means I have to get up right?"  
Donald and Panchito smiled at eachother.

"We aren't that hungry Ze."  
"We can wait!"  
Jose laughed.

"Ok."

They all snuggled in close. Donald was still a bit worried, but he shut out the voice in his head that said he should be ashamed for saying stop.

"Through fair or stormy weather,  
We stand close together  
Like books on a shelf"  
Panchito rolled slightly and grabbed the TV remote, handing it to Jose.

Ze clicked to a mindless Telanovela as the other two birds chuckled slightly.

And there they lay, warm, safe and content, deeply in love.


	3. Enemies with benefits

Panchito bounced quickly, his guitar not sufficing for an energy outlet. The poor rooster was a mess, needing something to take out all of his pent up energy…..on.

A wicked smile spread across the fiery red bird’s beak, his cloaca already widening a tad with the naughty thought. 

Jose was lying on the couch, reading a book in portugease with his button up completely opened whilst slowly bouncing the right leg that had been resting over his bent left. Green feathers puffed, then retracted on the parrots chest as he took slow breaths. Calming energy flowed through the room and soft guitar played from the radio that sat on the kitchen island. Donald was dozing, flopped over the edge of the same couch Ze was on. 

“Hey. Hey guuysss~” Panchito stage whispered at the birds as they relaxed, hoping both of them would perk up. 

Jose pressed a finger to his beak, pointing it at Donald slowly. The parrot turned his head and lovingly gazed at the almost sleeping duck while Panchito followed his gaze slowly and nodded appreciatively at his amor. 

“Paco, what is it that you need?” 

Chito bounced up and down, dropping to his knees in front of Joe, pleading silently. 

“Words, meu amor. Use them. I know you can.”

Panchito wasn’t convinced, but opened his beak anyways.

“Ze, I’ve been cooped up all day, I have lots of energy, and I need” He tugged at Ze’s shirt at this part “I need to fuck, Jose. I’m restless! Pl-”

He was cut off when Jose plopped his book down on the coffee table and swung his legs over the edge of the couch.

With a small laugh under his breath, all Ze said was “What did you have in mind, Chito? Meu frango com tesão” (My horny chicken)

“Eeeeh, eu não sei. Do YOU have any ideas?” That was a lie. Of course it was a lie. He wanted Carioca in the bedroom to explain

Jose didn’t, but he walked towards the bedroom anyways. He popped up onto his toes to kiss Panchito, beaks colliding quickly before Jose fell back to his feet. 

“AI! An idea, it has struck!” He pretended he had no ideas earlier, tail wagging in his lie “How do you feel about some eh, ROLEPLAY?”

Jose blushed slightly but nodded, sitting on the bed waiting for Panchito to explain what the roleplay would entail. He knew how excitable Chito was, especially when nothing else would sufficiently get out his explosive energy. Ze found it cute, the way he shook all over and almost growled.

“You are a hero, and I am a villain! We are enemies with benefits! And, yes, this is revenge for that cowboy stunt!” He cackled sweetly, smiling after as if asking for an ok.

“Sounds like fun. Fajitas is still the safe word, yes?” Ze inquired.

“Mhm! What’s your hero name?” 

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ze had chosen Morcego Verde as his hero name, a play title he donned as a child. Panchito had decided on using his luchador name, Pancho el Charro, or for this just Charro, considering how simple it would be to use. 

Ze was tied in a rather precarious position to the bed, his legs open and cloaca gaping, waiting for Panchito fuck him up. And boy, would he. Chito was always passionate and crazed when it came to things like this. Jose had a gag in his mouth, awaiting Panchito’s grand entrance. 

“You heroes. You always want what's good, don’t you? Always want the best for everyone. You never take the easy route. So here, take something..” There was the grand entrance Carioca was waiting for. Just as he had begun to smirk slightly, he saw Ito turn around slowly to reveal a huge cock. “Hard.”

“You fell right into my trap,” The rooster climbed on the bed “and now look at you”. Panchito held his boyfriends face tenderly, then turning his soft touch to a menacing grip, sank closer to Jose with a sneer.

“Helpless to my every whim. I can do anything right now. The power, it’s endless! You are malleable in my fingertips!”

Jose fought back against his mouth gag, attempting to offer a rebuttal. “IdLixeto smhn yo-” Panchito stooped down over the small, green bird, unlinking his vocal restraint so he could hear his words clearly. 

“I’d like to see you sound so bold when I’m unleashed, Charro, you son of a -” Ze was cut off when the ball was placed back in his mouth.

“Ah- ah- ah. No you don’t. I’m not falling for that, it’s the oldest trick in the book. Now, I suggest you brace those pretty green feathers of yours,  _ Morcego~ _ ” 

Panchito sunk two fingers into Jose’s exposed hole, soaking his fingers in his wonderful boyfriend’s wetness. Jose riggled against his restraints, loving the way his rooster teased him; he wouldn’t let him know that though, determined to keep up the game. 

Chito pulled away, adding another finger slowly, smirking wildly when Jose began to whine. Damn, he was  _ already _ whining. Guess it was time to pick up the pace.

“I hope you most certainly AREN’T ready for what is about to happen, birdy”

Panchito flexed his wrist and wiggled all his fingers with a discoordinate motion, slowly pulsing them in and out for a second, then moving on to slowly pull them out of Ze’s cloaca. He lined up the massive dildo he had strapped to himself for this. He pushed in without warning, bending over the green bird as he slid in, savagely, growling roughly into Jose’s ears. He rolled his hips, feeling his own wetness running down his thigh as he fucked into the parrot. 

Even though Panchito couldn’t feel what Jose was feeling, he still felt some semblance of pleasure. He didn’t need to have anything in him, just seeing one of his boyfriends like this, whining, tied, completely at his mercy, drenched in sweat and face covered in expressions of pleasure, was more than enough. 

“You love being used. Being Charro’s cocksleeve is your proudest achivement, isn’t it? ISN’T IT?” The rooster increased dramatically in volume with the last part. Jose nodded, tears beginning to escape his eyes with a harsh sting. 

“Say please like a good bat, and maybe I’ll let you cum. Maybe. I feel like….” Panchito grunted as he made a strong thrust, “ being nice”. He threw the removed gag to the side, allowing Jose’s tearstained beak to stretch, opening slowly.

He was close. With the speed and agility of Chito’s thrusts, he knew the end was near.

“p...ple..please?” The exhausted and stimulated parrot begged in desire, needing to finish. He hoped that the rooster would settle down after this.

“That isn’t good enough, Morcego, you know that”

“PLEASE? OH PLEASE CHARRO!” Poor Joe was practically groveling. Ito decided that mercy was the way to go. 

“Good birdy. Oh, you’re so good at begging. One last time, and you can come,  _ Verde~”  _

“Please? I’ll….ha...I’ll do anything, Ch….Charro”

Panchito softly cupped the green bird’s face and pulled away his hand to put it on Ze’s shoulder, then placed his other hand on the other shoulder so as to thrust harder.

With a final thrust, Carioca shook in pleasure, moaning loudly as he rode out his orgasm. 

That was all Chito wanted, other than an energy release. The rooster pulled away from the parrot, careful not to go too quickly. 

“You did so good. Thank you, amor. Te amo, loro. Do you want out?”

“No Panch, I want to sit here, tied up and fall asleep.” There was heavy sarcasm in Jose’s voice.

“Hehe. Ok then.” Panchito kissed Ze’s cheek, leaning over him to untie his bindings. The green bird’s wrist feathers were thinned, obviously distressed due to the rope. The foot ties were removed, and Pistoles was sitting the dildo in the sink, grabbing lotion as he leaft. 

Setting the lotion on the bedside table while Joe was sitting up, Panchito had a frown on his face as he squirted a bit of lotion into his palm. Jose noticed the distressed expression on his boyfriend’s beak, knowing what was going on in his brain. 

Panchito rubbed the lotion into Ze’s wrist. 

“Jose? Ar-”

“Encantador, thank you. I had fun. I still love you just as much dear. Please don’t feel guilty baby. I would have told you and always will tell you if something happens that I don’t like, ok? I promise” He crossed his heart with his free hand. 

“How do you always know what I’m thinking?”

“He loves you, tonto. He loves you, so much. Just like I do.” Donald had wandered into the bedroom, with a large smile on his beak. 

“What Donal’ says is true, Panchito. Now, are you alright, meus amores?” 

“Mhm” the duck hummed with a yawn.

“Si. What about you?”

“I’m amazing, mi amor. Peachy keen.” 

All three birds smiled, tired on varying levels. Donald handed them both cups of water, inspecting Jose’s wrists, planting a small kiss on the dishevelled feathers. The duck crawled over to Panchito and kissed him tenderly, pulling away with a smile then looking at his boyfriends lovingly. 

“SO! Who’s ready for round two?”

“Chiiiiiito!” Both of the other birds whined in sync, looking at Pistoles, who had a goofy grin plastered on his face. 

“Only” he yawned “Joking”

Donald took back the water cups and sat them on the bedside table, all three of the birds moving up the bed to get under the covers. 

A chorus of discordant ‘I love you’’s could be heard in the room. 

Sleep was soon to follow. 

  
  
  
  



	4. Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald had a bad day and gets a treat. Donald is trans in this portrayal. Fluffy smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donald is trans in this chapter and gets some much needed affection after a long day

College days were rough, on all three of the caballeros. Panchito missed home and forgot yo take his adhd meds on occasion, and on days where Jose couldn't dance or play his music things were tough. Donald's bad luck never let up except in the bedroom, where the only thing he had to worry about was his boyfriends plans. Both Pancho and Ze missed home from time to time, but they still visit often. 

Today was a rough day for Donald. He tripped into a puddle of wintery slush, spilled his black coffee in his lap (it almost stained his feathers), he had hardly any time for lunch, and hadn't seen his boyfriends all day save for before he left their apartment. He got misgendered several times, a couple intentionally(normally he would attempt to fight them, but he was tired and they knew it) Donald had a test in almost all of his classes varying all across his calendar for the week. Donal hated the saying "tgif", but god, was he happy that it was just him, Panchito, and Jose all weekend. 

\----------------------------------------

The door slammed behind Donald, Jose looking up from his sheet music and Panchito turning away from his guitar. The birds stared at the duck, understanding hitting them as they saw the expression on his face. They hated seeing him like this, so down on himself and the world. 

"Mi amor tuviste un mal dia?"(my love did you have a bad day) Panchito cocked his head affectionately while he said this

All Donald did was nod, tears welling up in his eyes. Jose calmly walked towards his white feathered boyfriend, running his fingers through the feathers on the top of Donald's head. The white leaned in and nuzzled at Jose, starting to cry. All Donald wanted was to feel the love his boyfriends felt for him. The poor bird was feeling pain at this moment, followed by the calm of love. 

Panchito looked at Donald, not one for reading expressions very well, and simply asked 

"What do you need? Your wish is our command" Chito liked the way he worded that even though it was just blurting. Jose nodded and looked into Donald's eyes. 

Donald said nothing and grabbed Panchito and Jose's hands, leading them towards the large bed that they had. When they all arrived, Donald began grabbing pillows and forming a plushy bed on top of the mattress. Jose and Panchito joined in, then Donald plopped down on the arranged pillows and let his legs flop to his sides, snuggling deeply into the mass of comfort. 

The red and green birds laughed slightly, exchanging loving and knowing looks. The white, half exposed bird only blushed slightly. 

"Gentle"

That was all Donal' had to say before Ze and Pancho got to work. They were more than gentle, the love dripping from the tips of their fingers and into white plumage. Ze took his place near Donald's crotch, rubbing slowly, patiently, warmly. There was no lust involved in the exchange. Panchito lifted the duck a bit so he could remove his shirt, Donal gazed lazily into Pancho's eyes, some tears still remaining on the white feathers and in the eyes. 

Ze smiled slowly as Donald began getting aroused, his hole opening slowly to reveal itself in all its glory. 

Chito massaged the duck's chest, drawing over scars from top surgery and smiling, knowing that his scars were well hidden and hardly visible in the first place.

Donald was drifting in and out of a doze, allowing the love and pleasure replace all of his worry. He rarely got both birds to be this gentle, mostly because Donald himself was rarely this tired or willing to admit that he needed care. The other birds knew this, and Ze always read Donald's face, suggesting remedies to his melancholy mood, Panchito always making Donald smile. 

Panchito kissed the scars hidden in the feathers, still rubbing around Donal's chest and stomach. The rooster patted the ducks tummy affectionately, smiling when it made a funny sound. He continued tapping for a short second, then went back to giving Donny a massage.

Ze sunk his fingers delicately into Donald, softly pulsing in and out with the rush of the Don's blood. The duck moaned lightly, enjoying the feeling of being pampered. Ze licked around the rest of Donald's crotch, almost preening him while continuing his steady rhythm of thrusts. 

It was all  _ so much _ .  _ So much love _ . Don didn't squirm, but didn't withhold any sound. He knew his boyfriends loved him. He could feel it in their touch, the small sounds they made while touching him, their expressions and movements. He was too tired to feel any shame. 

Panchito gazed almost hungrily at Donald's cloaca, Ze knowing but ignoring it. Panchito peppered kisses along Donal's collarbone, whispering soft 'I love you's' in English and Spanish, the occasional 'you're so amazing/wonderful/beautiful/handsome/cute/hot/loved'. Chito slid up to Donald's ear, whispering sweetly "I love you, my good boy. I love you so much, bad luck and all. You and that idiot" (he jerked his head towards Ze) "over there are my world. Never forget how much you are valued, handsome. No matter what" he followed this up with a kiss to the bird's beak. 

Jose said nothing as he slid in another finger, hearing all of Panchito's cute and innocent nothings that meant everything to Donald and him. Ze eventually removed all of his fingers and licked at Donald, smirking when the duck moaned around Panchie's beak, hoping Donald could feel his love. He went between licking and fingering Donald, tenderly pleasuring his lover as per request. He didn't care he wasn't being touched himself, frankly he was hardly even horny himself. This was the best way to show his love other than music. It was innocent and full of something more than love. Almost magic. 

\--

Panchito tapped Jose, signaling his desire to switch places. Jose obliged, trading a kiss with the rooster as they passed each other. 

Jose was now on top duty while Chito touched Donald's cloaca. 

Ze lived for the plumage that adorned Donald's chest. He nipped at it sweetly, rearranging the feathers comfortably and running his fingers all over Donal's chest, rubbing the warmth of his boyfriend's torso and ribcage. He kissed the center of his chest, aware it was sensitive. He couldn't help but whisper "bonito" from time to time, later rearranging himself to Donny's cheek, kissing it. He too whispered, but he never broke his Portugease. "lindo menino lindo. eu te amo eternamente, meu querido" (beautiful beautiful boy. I love you forever, my dearest). 

Donald hadn't said anything since this whole thing started, and still had no energy to. His eyes were closed, adrift in a sea of love, happiness and pleasure. He only moaned and nodded when he could hear one of his loves speaking. 

Panchito tried his best to be gentle with Donal'. He promised he was trying to be gentle. He had been so caught up in his boyfriends scent and feel that he shoved his fingers in quickly, earning a small yelp from Donny. 

"Lo siento, I apologize"

Donald just shook his head and went back to relaxing. 

Panchito slowly removed his fingers, looking at the duck's hole. It was a tad dry, so the cock simply reached up and put his fingers toward Jose, who happily sucked on them and left them covered in wet. Chito chuckled softly and teased the edges of Don's cloaca, lubing it up exceedingly slowly. By the time he finished that task he needed more lubricant, and sucked on his own fingers. He slid them in with a smooth and slick sound. Donal was close to cumming, and both Chito and Joe could tell. 

Panchito slowly scissored his fingers while he pulled them slowly in and out, Donald moaning and exhaling in tandem to the rhythm. He was relaxed and the knot in his stomach released along with everything else. Jose could tell because Ito smiled like an idiot, and Don moaned loudly, then snuggled back into his pillows, only slightly sweaty. 

This was the best part of Donald Duck's day, hands down. 

Panchito and Jose both snuggled close to Donald, kissing his cheeks and holding him tenderly. This was all any of them needed.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please for the love of god tell me your opinion feed my brain pls >~<


	5. Awkward beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has terrible Spanish and Portuguese, but translate'll do that to ya. Anyways, this was partially inspired by "Not quite normal" by Disconcerting_feelings, who has an amazing fic about the first time the Cabs had sex too.

Well this was awkward. On a scale 1-10, 1 being uneasy, 10 being the most awkward, the was a 12. Donald had felt awkward before. He has social anxiety for fuck's sake. But this? This was worse than anything. His boyfriends were sitting(José on the right and Panchito the left of their large bed) and staring above him, while the duck sat there, almost rolling in anxiety. He had assumed they knew about duck anatomy. Apparently not though. 

Well, Ze did, but he had no idea what to do with Donald's dick because he had only ever heard of them through several layers of grape vines. Now, everyone should know that José, that lovely little con, had many people as guests in his bed, before the only two who meant anything wandered along. But never a male duck, surprisingly. Ze found them so attractive, specifically and especially Donald

Panchito? He was a different story. As far as Panchito was concerned, what he did in his bed and who with was his business, but Chito personally never let anyone in his bed he didn't love. He was ultimately clueless, his most promiscuous experiences were that of childish romances in middle and high school. Nothing as serious as this, and definitely no one he wanted to please so bad. 

Donald was just laying there, barbecue sauce on his dick. (Not really.) He had a nervous smile and was a little sweaty. He was still, well,  _ erect _ but that didn't help either of his boyfriends right now. 

"Wh...what do we do now?" Donald asked, wishing he hadn't gotten roped into this part of his relationships before explaining that ducks aren't really  _ the same _ as other birds. 

"Donal, could you just…..qué carajo es la palabra inglesa ..... el inglés para ... la cosa…." Panchito trailed off in bilingual confusion, eventually circling back around to the beginning of his sentence. 

"Donal, you've……………………..touched...it yourself before, yes?" Panchi blushed as he said this phrase, knowing it isn't something he would like to be asked himself. (Panchito had done that before, of course he had. He was confused and curious, and who could blame him? Nobody else was going to do it for him.) 

José was hardly surprised at the question, maybe caught off guard that Chito asked first, it was a sensible solution though. So Ze just looked at Don, waiting for an answer, patiently. 

"W….well uh..ye...yes….but...what am I?? What does that……huh…..?" Donald was almost the same red as Panchito by now. (He was having a violent flashback of the one time when Scrooge caught him trying to figure himself out. Not a good day for his blood flow. He was deeper shade of maroon than Panchito after a shower.) He almost sat up, but just glanced between Jose and Ito, awaiting an explanation. He knew it wasn't a bad thing, but that didn't make it less embarrassing. 

"Donoldo, I think Panchie was gonna ask you to show us what you want us to do. We are a bit new to this. Do you want to stop?" Ze was asking tenderly, stroking the white feathers on Donald's chest while he was waiting for an answer. 

"...oh. Well that makes more sense. Uh….ok I guess...and I don't want to stop as long as you and Panch are ok?" 

Panchito nodded and smiled a bit sheepishly at the duck. Jose kissed Donald's cheek and whispered in his ear.

"It's ok. Go on patinho"

Donald blushed, probably because he had two very beautiful men looking at something rather private, asking him for advice. He blushed harder when he realised he actually needed to do it now. 

The duck reached down and closed his eyes, in an attempt to prevent embarrassment. He knew he was safe, and continued his quest. 

Gently holding his dick, he moved his hand up and down slowly, starting slow and simple. He moaned softly. 

Panch and Ze stared intently, loving the way their boyfriend sounded. They'd heard something similar during something a lot less scandalous than this, but nothing that ever sounded exactly the same. Nonetheless, Panchito was just staring at the way Donald's hand moved, and Jose was looking at the duck, reading his face. 

"Fique calmo, bebê." Jose didn't know why that escaped his beak, but it did. It was probably because he was about to grab Donal's dick.It was a nice texture. Donald opened his eyes, making eye contact with the parrot. 

"Hah…..Ze...waht'r…..what're you doing?"

"Sh, silly. Is this ok?"

Donald nodded again and looked at Panchito, who was studying the interaction with a small smile. 

Jose replicated Donie's actions, slowly at first, then sped up a tiny bit. That made Donald press his hips into the bed, resisting the urge to move. 

The feeling of this type of attention was foreign to Don. Nobody had ever done this before. It wasn't really who was doing it (he knew who. His two boyfriends who had waited until he gave the ok that he was comfortable with something like this) but why. The question bothered Donald, more than anything should when a very pretty green parrot is giving you a handjob while a handsome and naked red rooster stared at you with a look containing so much love. 

Donaldo swiped at Jose's hand, a childlike way of getting him to stop. Jose looked worried. More worried than was normal for him and his relaxed attitude. 

"Did I-" Jose began

"Why are you two doing this? Why didn't you just leave me behind or….i dunno, force me into this?" 

Panchito was the first to answer. 

"Jose is a sex freak, and thinks duckie dicks are cool"

A childish grin went across his face. 

"I kid. Jose's love language is physical, you know, to almost extreme extents. He loves you and wants you to feel nice. He wants to give this to you." When Pancho said this, he looked over a bit at Jose, almost asking if he was right. "As for me? I think that you, that this, what we are doing is beautiful. And I really like watching y'all's expressions. And I think you two are pretty naked. Not like I'm stating you are naked but I think you two are really pretty, especially naked" 

Jose just nodded, less worried he messed up and more excited to touch Donald again, and to pleasure Panchito, who had hit the nail square on the head with his reason why. 

Donaldo just sat there, somewhat bewildered. He had propped himself up earlier, and was sliding back to lay down again. He put his hands up above him, looking at the other birds over his beak. He was enjoying himself despite his anxiety. He smiled a tiny bit. 

Jose reached and rubbed Donnie's stomach, inching further down each time. Ito, who hated waiting for the long game most of the time, simply thrusted his hand between Donald's legs, touching around experimentally. Joe looked jealous, but instead decided to talk to Donal. He slid down on his stomach and propped himself on his elbows, glad the bed was big enough for the three of them to lay somewhat comfortably. 

"Don, is this your first time? You seem a bit tense, amor."

Donie wasn't really surprised at the question. He didn't like admitting his inexperience, but he didn't need to hide it or anything else fom his pair of lovers. 

"It….well it is but, this is better than what I had been……… hoping for" the second pause was caused by Donald attempting to stifle a moan. 

Panchito was listening in on the conversation, still mostly focusing on the dick in front of him, trying to get a feel for it. Apparently he did something right. 

"What do you mean?"

"I had...honestly expected to just get….i dunno really….drunk at a party or something and get roped into….something." The poor duck had such bad luck that he had honestly expected someone to use him as a rebound or a drunken experiement. Don talked like he was having a 2 am conversation, instead of like someone who has being jerked off. 

"Oh. Eu sinto muito. Is this good for you?" Ze knew the phrase was funnily worded, but couldn't think of anything better. 

Panchito, as soon as Jose had stopped talking, tried licking Donald's length, which apparently was good, because Donald moaned loudly, as if it was a suitable response for the parrot's question(technically it was).

"Did that answer your question?" Panchito popped up from between Don's legs, smiling. 

Jose laughed and nodded at his enthusiastic red boyfriend.

"Wh...what th..the fuck did you do?"

"Do you want me to do it again?" Panchito said through a laugh.

"Yes please" the duck's manners surfaced for whatever reason, and he blushed as Panch licked him. 

Joe looked down at Chito, then back to Donald. He felt fingers thread through the feathers in his head, pulling him down and towards Don's beak. 

Their beaks met, the birds softly kissing each other. Donald lost control of all impulse control, and moaned again around Jose's tongue. Jose continued the kiss, then slowly pulled back.

"Hungry, are we?" 

"Oh...sh..shut up...lover b..boy."

Panchito popped up yet again, this time almost  _ propelling _ himself on top of Donal. The skinny bird on top could feel the bird's persistent cock sticking up between his legs, but didn't care. 

The red and white birds were stomach to stomach, Panchi almost crushing Donald. Jose was just staring at them, having leaned away from the duck's face. He crawled over to sit in between both sets of legs, then pushing Panchito off of Donnie. They had pretty much traded places. 

Panch quickly gave Donald a peck, then glanced at Donald's hands with a grin. 

"Donaldo, I know what you can do." 

Don already had an inkling of an idea about what Chito meant. He reached over with the hand closest to the rooster and found his closed cloaca, gently needing on it. Panchito almost  _ grinded _ on his hand. 

Jose sat and looked at Donal's dick, then without thinking, leaned down and kissed it. What else was he supposed to do? He couldn't just hop on. Could he? 

Ze shook his head and cleared the thought. His fingertips grazed along the surface, up and down, more stroking than pumping. 

Panchito's cloaca was open by now, Donald two fingers in, moaning at what Jose was doing. The two birds who were experiencing pleasure were practically falling apart. All Ze could in the way of reactions was smile. He loved these two and was glad they were happy. 

While he stroked Donie's length, Jose decided that there was no time like the present. He began massaging his own cloaca, making it open. 

"Don, love would you mind if I...y'know"

"Whaddyou mean dear?" He knew full well what the parrot meant. 

The parrot groaned, and the rooster let out a soft moan due to what Donald was currently doing. 

"Can i...sit on it?" Jose blushed furiously.

Donald nodded, blushing only a tiny bit. 

Jose grabbed the base of Don's dick, holding it while he lined everything up. 

He sat down slowly, spasming slightly and making eye contact with Donaldo, smiling softly. Panchito was still rolling his hips into Donal's fingers, moaning loudly.

Now all three Caballeros were lost in a world of pleasure, but Jose was less close to the end of his rope than the other two. 

Panchito shook, one final moan and huff, and then peeled over on top of Donald, who was removing his now coated fingers. Chito then sat up and leaned against the headboard, still near his loves. Jose was bouncing up and down a little, occasionally making circular hip motions. He leaned forward at the waggle of Donal's finger. 

Donald opened his beak, demonstrating what Jose was supposed to do. Once the parrot complied, the duck stuck his wet fingers into his beak. 

Jose gladly accepted the fingers and sucked all of his red boyfriend's juices off of his white boyfriend's fingers. He bounced up and down again, harder this time, planting one of his hands in Donal's stomach plumage, the other searching for Panchito's hand. 

Panchie reached forward and held Jose's hand, stroking the green feathers near his legs lovingly with his other, then moving on to Donald's head feathers. 

Chito's thumb moved back and forth on Joe's hand, waiting for his parrot to finish. 

Both of the other birds tensed. 

"Z...ze I think I'm gon...gonna be... do…..done"

Ze nodded and leaned further down, slamming himself on top of Donald. 

"Eu tambem"

They both shook with a loud moan, and Jose planted his full weight on Don's stomach. 

"Did you have fun baby?" Jose asked, still holding Panchito's hand. He was asking both of the birds. 

Panchito smiled, that wonderful and dorky smile.

"Si amor"

"That was…..who knew?" Donald was impressed. He had never felt anything quite like it before, and he was so glad that his boyfriends did this for him. 

"Well I did, but never like this" Jose laughed and snuggled into Donald.

"Chito, i think I like Donal's cock better than you" (get it?) Ze stuck his tongue out at the red bird. 

"Oh shuddup." Panchito playfully joked back. 

Donald had no idea that type of feeling was possible, Panchito was newly aware that he loved his boyfriends, and that fact made anything they did together better. Jose, he had never been in a love like this. It made the world sweeter, and he was so glad he could give this to his lovers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have comments to spare? Cus boy oh boy do they feed my soul.


	6. Panchito's apple nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nsfw ending of the second chapter of "We're always together" as promised. Also completely off the rails and will probably have it's own spinoff fic

"Ze, I swear if I don't get to finish my apple, I will kill you" Panchito snapped at Jose while chewing on his apple. He was speaking lovingly but with a well, bite. 

Jose once again squeezed Panchito's ass, then kept his hand in place while moving his other almost seductively. Panchito and Ze made eye contact, a warning in Chito's eyes. Joe smiled at him, deftly finding the familiar space hidden under red plumage. 

"Ze. This apple better be done before I am." Panchito took another bite of his apple and crunched on it loudly. 

"Calm down, galo. Drink your coffee and relax. Let me take care of you" Jose was slowly getting Panchito's cloaca to open, and holding the rooster firmly in his place by his tiny ass. 

"You, dear sir" Chito took a sip of coffee "are loveable but-" 

"I don't think you want to finish that sentence if you intend on finishing your apple." Jose was warming Panchito's hole up, not introducing any fingers in quite yet. 

"Roll over, you can eat better and I need more room" 

Panchito groaned and rolled over, already missing the warmth from his lover. 

"I am cold now! Better not make me spill my co-" Jose knocked a little coffee out of Panchito's mug (it's maroon and covered in horses), then licked some of it off the other bird's red feathers with a devilish smirk. 

"Ze, fuck off" Panchito said affectionately (wow never thought I would write fuck off and affectionately in one sentence). 

"I thought I was supposed to fuck you?" Jose joked as he slid down the eye level with Panchito's open cloaca. Chito was showing a surprising amount of resolve. 

"I'm tired Joe, give me a break ok? If I fall asleep it's on you" Panchito took another sip of coffee, his fatigue made obvious by his dramatic sigh. 

"You can go to sleep if you want, I can stop" Ze asked sincerely, looking up from where he was laying in between Chito's legs. 

"No mi amor, it's ok, go on" Panchito wriggled down a bit to meet where the parrot was with a smile. 

Jose slid his arms under the rooster's skinny legs, holding them over his shoulders.(ass access + a nice view). Panchito giggled a little, taking another sip of his coffee and laying his head back on a pillow. 

It was nice to know you were being taken care of, nice to know you are safe. Nice to know the hot parrot about to eat you out would be there in the morning to love you back. 

Jose was silently hoping the rooster would let himself relax. He was easier to tease that way. 

Panchito moaned quietly as he felt Ze's tongue licking his cloaca. It was a nice sensation, after the hollow pain in his chest crying brought. Chito slowly let his eyes close, losing himself in the feeling of his boyfriend (husband, one day maybe) licking at him. 

Joe smirked at his boyfriends relaxation, perfect time to relentlessly tease him. 

"You know, for someone who tastes so good you are very, how we say, salty." 

"Ze," there was a muffled "fuck" as the rooster tensed a little "sh..shu-"

"Shut me up yourself, galo" Jose looked up at the red bird with a face only a smug bastard would make, then pinched the other bird's ass with both hands. 

"Marry me" Panchito blurted when the parrot added a finger along with a long, teasing lick. It worked well to shut the smug bastard up. 

"Pancho, you sure about that? I mean-" Jose stopped what he was doing completely, and the rooster who was very close to finishing, and very surprised at the suggestion himself, bucked towards the short green bird. 

"I'm sure. Donald too. But it'll be just Donald if you don't finish what you started" Chito interrupted his boyfriend (uh, fiance?), his eyes still closed. 

"What about Donald?" 

"Speak of the Devil and he shall arrive! Amor! Welcome back!" Jose looked over to see Donald standing in the door of the Caballeros shared room.

Donald walked over, taking off his shirt and throwing it in the hamper, removing his dirt covered pants, and then reaching the bed, climbed up onto it. 

"Actually we just fought some very small devils. They will not be appearing any time soon" Donald sighed, kissing José (who still had Panchito's legs on his shoulders and ass in his hand) and then climbing on top of Panchito. 

"Marry me" Panchito had his eyes closed, and his hands on Donald's bare back. 

"That's a very serious question for someone with his eyes closed" Donald had kissed Panchito, sitting on his chest and facing the rooster. He was smiling like a dork, and Panchie could hear it in his voice. 

"He means it, pato. But apparently if I don't finish" Jose gestured with his free hand to his red boyfriend's spread legs "this, it'll just be you and him" 

"Can't have that, you have to be there. I should probably help then" Donal leaned over Chito, kissing him slowly and moving his hips over the rooster's chest. 

Joe licked while simultaneously pulsing two fingers in and out of Ito's cloaca. 

The tallest of the three (Panchito, duh, he tol twink boy) tensed, Donald smiling at him as he finished with flair.

"Ok, Jose can be in the wedding too." Panchito smiled, petting the green birds head with one hand and pulling the white one closer with the other. 

He meant it. He wanted to marry these birds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah there. What a trip. Tell me what you think about it in the comments, maybe?


	7. Top Donald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top Donald Duck.  
> Requested by ThePaganSun

Jose had gone to only God knows where, to do God knows what, leaving Panchito and Donald to their own devices, all damn day. 

Panchito, well he wasn't tired as much as he was horny. 

Donald, he wasn't tired at all. In fact he was well rested and had taken a nap earlier. But he was a bit, well, needing too. 

"How is your game amor?" Panchito inquired to Donald, who was playing a video game on a handheld device of some sort or other. 

"Good. A bit boring. Would rather be doing something" Donald looked up from his game "or someone more interesting" Donald said with a smile.

Panch blushed, Donald being more forward than was normal. He of course reciprocated the feeling.

"Hm, wonder who you could mean" Panchito said in a faux innocent voice, looking around with a small smirk. 

While the rooster wasn't looking, Don walked over and hugged his backside. 

"You, now come here you silly rooster" Donald kissed said bird's neck and then walked towards the bedroom gesturing for him to follow. 

Panchito followed obediently, because this was what he wanted anyways, and he was in no mood to fight it. 

Donald patted the bed, already stripped to nothing save for his birthday suit. Panchito removed the rest of his clothing, throwing it in the hamper (he may hate cleaning but he tries to keep stuff clean) as he went. Panchito deposited himself on the bed with a flop. 

"Nothing special tonight, gallo. Just you and me, hm?" Donald stroked his lover's feathers slowly with a loving look. 

"Si, that sounds nice" Panchito reclined into the headboard. He may enjoy the kinky activities he got into with his partners, but sometimes it was nice to just be with them. 

Donald kissed Chito's chest as he carded through fiery red feathers finding an already partially open cloaca. Donal was using one hand to hold Panchi's while the other softly spread his red lover's hole. It was nice, being gentle and soft with each other. 

"Don...Donald, I love you" Panchito whisper-moaned, leaning in to kiss the man fingering him. 

Donald could feel himself getting hard, removing his hand from Panchito's and propping himself up on his knees while his other hand stayed busy trailing around Panch's cloaca and dipping in on occasion. 

Don was in fact, hard, fully now. Ito was wet, and open. 

"Not as much as I love you, Panchi" Donald whispered and kissed the rooster. He made eye contact, then put his hand over the other bird's shoulder and lined himself up. He slid one knee over to half straddle the tall bird. Panchito nodded slowly, signaling that he was ready.

" _ Papi…. _ " Panchito moaned slowly, then once he realised what he had said, he clamped a hand over his beak and held it shut with a surprised and somewhat upset expression, not meaning to let that slip. 

"What's wrong?" Donald pulled away and Panchito shut his eyes, attempting to avoid scorn. 

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, I'm sorry, I'm really-"

"What are you sorry for?" Donald inquired, sitting away from his skinny rooster boyfriend. 

"I, did you not, I…" Panchito sat up a little dizzy but still embarrassed. 

"What? You called me papi? I thought it was cute, baby" Donald smiled and leaned closer for a kiss, waiting for Panch to close the distance.

"Oh" he returned the kiss "you don't mind?" Panchito looked away a little.

"Nope. Kinda liked it, actually" Donald replied with a happy smile. 

"Can we, try again, if you're sure?" Panch slowly returning to looking at his happy little boyfriend. 

"Come here, sit in my lap" Donald sat up against the headboard and gestured to his still erect cock. 

"Ok!" Panchito did as he was told, facing away from Donald. He was happy, glad not to be judged. 

"What do you say?" Donal asked suggestively.

" _ Thank you, papi _ " Chito replied, lust and childish happiness mixing together, a smile that Donald could hear in his voice. 

"Good boy" the duck gently stroked at the feathers around his rooster lover's neck, then proceeded to nip at them with his bill. He moved his hands slowly to his lover's crotch. 

Panchito never felt like this before. Someone knew about his daddy kink, or what was kind of a daddy kink, and didn't hate it or him. Ze didn't know, but that could be because he had managed it, hidden it. He hadn't known what Jose would do if it came to light. Now, he was hoping he would accept it too. (He will. More on that later)

Donald shifted inside Panch, then tapped his legs to get him on his knees. 

"Pa...papi, mas, mas por favor" Panchito moved to his knees, rolling his hips into Donal's dick. 

Donald stroked around the outside of Panch's cloaca with one hand, then using the other to hold his boyfriend's white hand.

"One more time, whaddyou say, baby boy?" Donald shifted again, squeezed Panch's hand.

Panchito squeezed the others hand back, then reclined into his duck lover.

" _ Gracias papi, muchas gracias _ " with another roll of his hips and slow upward thrust of Donald's, Panchito spasmed, riding his orgasm out slowly, hoping this feeling wouldn't end. 

Donald pulled his rooster up some, then with the other's help removed himself from Panchito. 

Panch stroked Donald's cock slowly, bringing him to his own orgasm. 

"Donal, do you think I'm disgusting?" 

"No Chito, why?" 

"Some people have said the whole, papi thing is. I'm sorry. I don't kno-"

"Don't be sorry. We all want what we want. I don't think you're nasty at all. I told you, I think it's cute. Delightful. I like it. Does Ze know?"

"Well, no...but I don't want him to judge me"

"There are worse things to be judged for, and he loves you just as much as I do. We might need to tease you about it. I do have one question though" 

"...hm"

"You ever wanna be called daddy?"

"....maybe" Panchito blushed and looked away as Donald cleaned them both up.

"Interesting. I love you" Donald kissed Chito's cheek and held him delicately. 

"I love you more, amor"

"You know we aren't going to judge you for any of your kinks, right?" Donald inquired

"You sure?"

"Of course,  _ daddy _ ~" Don and Chito snuggled together, listening to the sound of the door opening and Ze coming in.

"Ola!! I'm back, my loves!" Ze said as he dropped his bags in the bedroom doorway. "I see you two had fun" 

"We did! Would you like to tell him what happened, Panchie?" Donald stroked Panchito's head while looking at Ze.

"Oooh tell me"

"I, well I may or may not, maybe,mayhaps-" Panchito rambled. 

"Did you know Panchito has a daddy kink?" Donald interrupted. Panchi lightly smacked Don while looking away from Joe. 

"Of course I did. I know most of both of yours." Jose nodded as he joined his naked partners. 

"Wha- how- whaaaat?" Both Donald and Panchito asked.

"Secret superpower. I can guess. Anyways, I knew, I just wanted to wait until Panch was ready." Ze laughed and cuddled into his boyfriends. It would be a long night yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see me at gaybirdsownmylife! Comment thoughts!


	8. Dysphoria fucking sucks but worshipping kinks don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humanized caballeros? Yeah that's this! Also, have Jose eating Panchito out. Cus. I had dysphoria and so Panchito did too. vWv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like humanized cabs or get triggered by dysphoria,,,,,turn back now. But I really liked this chapter. Enjoy.

"UUUUGHHHHHHHHHHH" Panchito burried his face in a pillow, almost wheezing due to his binder being on too long. He didn't want to take it off, saving himself from the pain of seeing what he actually was. His brain slowly deteriorated into his dysphoric depression. 

He would never be right, would never be ok. His skin would forever crawl when he took off his binder. Part of him would always hate himself for enjoying the time he spent naked with his boyfriends. His body would never be whole, or complete. He would never be-

And there he was, Jose. Walking in like he owned the room. His hourglass shape made him irresistible, so sweet. He was beautiful, a thin waist and wide hips, dark skin that shined, and green hair that was always soft and looked nice, unkempt or fixed. Jose, who could wear a dress or a 3 piece suit and look absolutely dashing in either. Jose, who knew how to do eyeliner like a pro and lipstick like he was born for it. Jose, a lover made for loving. 

"What's wrong handsome?" Jose rubbed over Panch's shirt, able to feel the binder residing there.

"Panchito? What is that?" Jose of course knew what was there, but still felt the need to ask. 

"Nothing." Panchito quickly rolled over, moving the pillow to hide his chest and face.

"Nope. Pillow, off." The short man snapped.

"But….Ze, just a little bit longer?" Chito pleaded, clearly upset.

"Lindo, não. You are hurting yourself. Please? You'll feel better, might even give you a little treat if you cooperate" Jose offered, sliding a hand under his freckled boyfriend's shirt and rubbing a tad with a small smile. 

"What kind of treat?" Panchito peeled the pillow away from his face, looking suspiciously at Joe. 

"Hmmm…. I do not know. It's up to you. You have to take off your binder though or no deal." Ze had a smug smile on his face, stealing the pillow away from Panchito. 

"Please Ze? It's a bad day…." Panch had tears threatening to spill from his eyes, looking at his love and almost begging to keep this painful contraption on. 

"I know baby. I know it's a bad day. But you have to take it off, you've been wearing it well over 8 hours. Please? For me?" Jose tilted his head and frowned, coaxing his lover into sitting up and trying to pull his shirt over the taller man's head. 

"Fine…" Panchie finally agreed, lifting his shirt up and off. He sat there for a second, hiccuping and resisting the urge to cry while picking at the edge of the binder. He needed help getting it completely off, and when the deed was done, there were tears spilling out of the caramel coloured, freckled and patched man's eyes. 

Jose kissed his boyfriend's cheek, then got up to hang his clothes. 

Panchito just sat there, crying and rolling in guilt and dysphoria. He waited for his lover to come back, sitting on the bed rocking slightly. 

"You are so handsome. Such a good boy, sim? I love you, no matter what you look like" Jose was peppering his tan boyfriend with kisses, prying his significantly lighter hands and arms away from his chest to hold them lovingly. 

"But I do not love me...this sucks" Panch replied, hiccuping in his tears.

"It does. It'll get better though. I promise" 

"How do you know?" 

"Some things, I just know" not really. Jose, Donald, and Panchito's mother had all been saving up to buy him top surgery. It was a surprise though, not to be ruined. 

"Whatever." Chito flopped back on to the bed, still shirtless and crying. Jose crawled over to him, propping himself up on his elbows right over his lover's rather small chest. 

"I am nothing if not a man of my word. Would you like your reward now, or later?" Jose inquired. 

"You could still be a smug bastard without being a man of your word." Panchito joked, tears coming to a drip rather than a flow. 

"Yes, but I do have my honour still." Jose said smugly. 

"Si, except you wouldn't if everyone knew about all the things we've done in this bed, you would not" Panchito returned.

"No no, I would. I carry my slut and bastard badges with pride, amigo" 

"Mm. I know" Panchito was smiling, still vaguely aware of his unshirted-ness. "Are you going to do something or can I put on a shirt?" 

"Shut up,  _ querido~ _ " Jose made half lidded eye contact with his boyfriend, sticking his tongue out of his mouth.

Hm, this tongue could be put to good use if he knew how to use it. And boy, did he. 

Testing the waters, Jose sheepishly licked at the left side of his boyfriend's chest. 

Panchito blushed despite himself, grabbing at green hair and pulling it back, making his boyfriend lift his head. 

"You taste nice" Jose smirked, licking his lips and relishing in the sensation of having his hair pulled. 

"Back to your post, bastard." Panchito released him, post dysphoria breakdown leaving him tired and somewhat uncaring. He probably tasted like sweat and tears. Oh well.

"Do you mind?" Jose asked before returning to his previous job.

"Mind what?"

"Me, doing this? Do you mind? Is it bad for your dysphoria?" 

"Mm? No. It's fine at this point. M'too tired to care, and it tickles. You aren't bothering me" Panchito smiled. He didn't look down at his boyfriend, mostly because that would also mean looking at his chest, which he really didn't feel like doing right now. 

"You sure?" 

"Si amor. Go on, don't be bashful" (if you understood that I will write a whole chapter just for you, you a rare one)

Jose was happy enough with that response. He went back to his post, licking on the left and using one hand on the right to knead at his boyfriend's chest. Odd, how something so beautiful could cause someone so much pain, but understandable. They weren't meant to be there, no matter how much fun they were to toy with. 

Eventually, Jose switched sides, after about a minute of tired noises that sounded like sighs mixed with moans from Panchito.

"You're so handsome. Such a hot man. I love you." Jose wasn't really thinking about his words, just saying them absentmindedly between licks. He always had a way of making Panchito's legs shake and heart squeeze. He was so kind, and patient, and loving. Oh, how Jose loved.

"You just gonna stay there until Donal gets home?" Panchie asked, after almost 6 solid minutes of his much shorter boyfriend's tongue gracing his chest. 

"What? Somethin else you want? I could always…" Ze smiled like the bastard he is, then moved one of his hands to the edge of Chito's pants. 

"Do your worst, loro" Panchito teased back, crossing his arms and putting them under his head. 

"Oh hush, if I did my worst you would be a writhing pile of sweat right now." Joe smiled as he undid his boyfriend's belt and then his pants, pulling them both back. 

Panchito wore boxers, his hips never really being too pronounced, but still enough to bother the man. Jose, instead of taking his boyfriend's boxers off, simply slid his hand under said underwear. 

He didn't really do anything at first, simply feeling warmth. 

Panchito wasn't really paying attention, so when he felt Jose abruptly thrust his middle finger down and inwards, he not only gasped but involuntarily bucked towards his lover.

"Aw, look what that did to you and all I did was move a finger."

"Ze, I will kick you." Panchito retorted. 

"No, you won't. Not on purpose at least" 

Ito grumbled at the comment and returned to his thoughts, now all of them being about how lucky he was to have his boyfriends around. He didn't hear Ze shift around, and only vaguely cared enough to lift his hips when his boxers were tugged down. He was only somewhat startled to feel a kiss placed directly in between his legs. It was odd, how something that was innately sexual had become domestic, and loving. Something some did for only one night, that had become lovely for several. Odd, how sexual things were more than just that for Ze, and thus for Panch and Don. Odd, how shame that would have tormented them was absent. Odd, how rough nights of 4-hour fucks had become Ze's best way of thanking them, of showing how much he loved them, aside from dancing, there was nothing else like it. 

Fingers graced over thighs, lips kissing everywhere reachable, fingers stroking through now wet heat. 

"You taste like love. You taste like whiskey straight from the bottle, like dancing at 3 in the morning. You taste like honey. Like worship." Jose admittedly had a thing for worship, and his boyfriends  _ really _ didn't mind. He didn't really have poetry memorized, but what he said impromptu might as well have been from the Bible itself. 

Panchito didn't move much, tired and enjoying being pampered and praised. Relishing in every kiss, every touch, every stroke. How amazing that he was reduced to a mess by Jose. 

Jose used his thumb to stroke the sensitive parts of Panch's inner legs. 

"Sweetest of admissions, sweetest of loves, sweeter than milk and honey." Jose mused. 

"I would very much like to have plants grow in my ribcage. Then I wouldn't feel like decaying every time I looked in the mirror" Panchito wasn't as poetic during times like this, but it was an interesting thought nonetheless. 

"Then you wouldn't have room for that beautiful heart of yours, lindo." Jose returned with a sappy grin from in between his lover's long ass legs. 

"You could keep it…" Panchito moved his right hand out from under his head and waved it around in the air. "In a jar, or something. You like it more than I do, bonito"

"Hm, do I? I guess I could always eat your heart out…" Jose's tone was mischievous. He bit Panchito's right inner thigh, not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough that the man on the receiving end could feel it.

"Bastard" Panchito laughed after he nearly jumped out of his skin. 

"But" Ze kissed the inside of Panch's right thigh "I'm your" closer to the middle this time "bastard" smack dab in the middle, a bullseye, so to speak. 

"And I love you for it" Chito ran a hand through Joe's lime green hair, tugging slightly towards the back of his scalp. 

"I love you more" Jose said, voice dripping with love and lust. He delivered a long lick, making Panchito's spine tingle. Jose repeated the action, sinking deeper into his lover every time. 

"No….no way" Panchito struggled to force back a moan. 

Jose added a finger, slowly pulsing in and out with the rhythm of his heartbeat. It wasn't hurried or tense, instead languid, longing, loving. He added another shortly, scissoring the two in addition to the steady in and out motion. Ze had practice at this, it was something he knew well, the ways of pleasure. 

"Your moans are sweet songs, your breath the gentlest breeze, and yet every time you bring me to my knees. I kneel in submission, a kiss all I desire, for your passion is the hottest holy fire." Jose said as if he were reciting an ancient scripture. 

"You and your worship kink" Panch mocked annoyance and rolled his eyes, scooting his hips towards his dressed lover. 

"Awh, you love it babe" Ze didn't stop his hand motions and only popped his head out for a second.

"Yeah, I do" Chito said sappily. 

Jose quickened his motions, and traded between licking and kissing the bundle of nerves in between Panchie's legs. Panchito just rested there, not really bothering to struggle or move. He bucked his hips, moaned, tossed, but kept his legs in mostly the same position. He didn't hold back, but he wasn't trying very hard either.

"Is there an endgame to this?" Panchito inquired, moving his arms to prop himself up with a smirk. 

"Hm, do you want there to be?" 

"Mm, that sounds nice" the lighter of the two arched his back, stretching, then laid back down, pillowing his head against his arms. 

Jose licked in longer strokes, occasionally kissing inner thighs, and then moving back to the familiar territory. He made more upward motions and adjusted one of his hands to rest calmly on Panchito's lower stomach, near the dip of his hips. Panch bucked into the upward motion, his body reflecting more urgency than his face, which looked relaxed, his mouth open a bit. 

"Fuck, Ze….hah….fuck…" Panchito struggled out, feeling a lengthy pushing lick from where his Brazillian boyfriend's fingers on him, said fingers somehow hitting every possible spot they needed to. 

"Sim?" Jose stopped for a second, checking on his thin lover.

"Don't. Don't stop." Panchito begged, letting his head flop to the bed as one hand went to Jose's hair and the other to his hand. 

"Ok, I hear you" Jose returned to his motions, with more urgency now than before. 

Panchito writhed, spasming, moaning loudly and a string of curses leaving his mouth. Jose pulled his fingers out, admiring his handy work. 

He let Panchito rest for have a moment, before licking his lips in an over exaggerated way, gaining the twink's attention. 

He stuck his wet fingers in his mouth, tasting his boyfriend and cleaning them off all at once. 

"Yummy" Jose smirked as he saw the expression on Chito's face. 

Suddenly, Panch was pulling Jose into a kiss, deep and longing. 

"Hm, I do taste pretty good" Panch replied after breaking himself from the kiss. "Are you happy? You got a snack and I took my binder off"

"Sim, very happy. Obrigado" Jose got up, going to the cabinet and throwing a shirt, and a pair of sleep pants at Panchito.

Panchito got up, put them on, and then decided he would wear a somewhat loose sports bra. He took off his shirt, put on said bra, and then replaced his shirt, grabbing on to Jose's hand as they headed toward the couch. 

Panch put on a telenovela, then decided he was hungry and began dinner. It wasn't long before their white haired boyfriend crashed in the door, a tired look on his face. 

Panchito loved his boyfriends. Jose loved his boyfriends. Donald loved his boyfriends. Because that's what the caballeros do, through fair or stormy weather. ( ;) )

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get the nod? If you did pls comment and suggest me a fic peeps. As always, please comment thoughts, recommendations, and criticism. Come see me @gaybirdsownmylife on Tumblr 💙💙
> 
> This chapter was so fun to write, and I really genuinely enjoyed it. Panchito and I are trans so take that, dysphoria. Anyways. Love you. Thanks for reading.
> 
> -Caspian


End file.
